


The end of the world

by sandcities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandcities/pseuds/sandcities
Summary: Hermione was waiting for her, and she had done everything that Pansy had asked.





	The end of the world

The sun had long set by the time Pansy got home from work at 9pm, but the curtains covering the bedroom window were backlit by an orange glow from the streetlamp outside. The area of London in which she and Hermione were currently living was quiet and expensive, but the city sounds of traffic and people could still be heard over the low volume of the radio playing from the kitchen.

Hermione was waiting for her, and she had done everything Pansy had asked. She was naked except for a leather collar around her throat, and the soft glow from the bedside lamp shone on her brown skin as she knelt on the bed. The whip was beside her, it's gold handle gleaming.

"Good girl," cooed Pansy, before abruptly changing the tone ofher voice.

"Arms up." Pansy conjured a rope from the ceiling. Kicking off her heels, she stood up on the bed, and carefully bound Hermione's wrists together, so Hermione was tied up in an upright kneeling position. She gave a sharp tug on the rope, testing the strength of the bond. Satisfied, she knelt down in front of Hermione.

With a single, slight finger, Pansy traced the line of Hermione's jaw, then moved in closer to ghost her breath over her lover's lips. Hermione moaned, softly. Pansy smirked, and sat back. Hermione could see the predatory gleam in her eyes. 

"Have you been a good girl today?" Pansy asked, and Hermione knodded. Pansy delicately slipped a finger towards Hermione's vagina, and was pleased to find the small vibrator still in place.

Pansy's eyes darkened. She loved the idea of the the Minister for Magic sitting in her meetings with Pansy's vibrator buzzing inside her. She lightly teasted Hermione's clitoris with the tip of her finger.

"I don't think you've been good enough, though. I think you used a numbing spell." Pansy moved her finger away from Hermione's clitoris, and into her vagina. She pushed the vibrator deeper into Hermione, who arched her back. 

"Was it during the meeting with the Lithuanian minister? I can tell, you know. I can always tell." Pansy stepped back from Hermione. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off, and stepped out of her skirt, so she was standing in her stockings and black lace underwear.

She picked up the whip. Idly, she traced a meandering pattern down Hermione's back with its tip.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson," Pansy said, then brought the whip down hard on the back of Hermione's thighs. Hermione let out a quiet scream, as the radio changed song; a singer crooned something about love and sacrifice.

Hermione wouldn't be able to sit down tomorrow without thinking of Pansy.

"No, don't scream," Pansy said. "Put that mouth to good use. I want to hear you beg." Pansy traced her fingers over the soft skin on Hermione's arse and thighs, over the fading whip mark, before bringing down the whip again.

Hermione's breath was ragged, and her eyes were closed. The vibrator was still inside her, on the highest setting.

Crack. "Please," Hermione breathed. Crack.

"Please, what?" Pansy said, arching a sculpted eyebrow. She brought the whip down again, and Hermione's utterance came out as a jagged moan.

"Please touch me..." 

Putting down the whip, Pansy trailed her fingers again over the backs of Hermione's thighs. "Like this?"

Hermione moaned and shook her head. Pansy knelt up, and slid a finger under the collar around Hermione's neck, before giving it a sharp tug. "Like this?"

"No..." Hermione groaned. Pansy moved so she was kneeling directly behind Hermione.

She moved her hands around to Hermione's front, and felt the heavy weight of Hermione's breasts in her hands. She pinched the nipples, hard, relishing the sound Hermione made. She pressed her own body closer, and leaned forwards to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hermione pushed her body backwards. The lace of Pansy's lingerie was beautiful torture on her skin. Pansy moved backwards abruptly. 

"My clit, please," Hermione moaned. "I- I need to come."

Pansy pulled out the vibrator, and Hermione felt abruptly empty after a whole day with it inside her. Then Pansy picked up the whip again and flicked it upwards, onto Hermione's clitoris. "Like that?" 

Pansy roughly dragged a finger across; it came away wet and slick. Pansy moved so she was facing Hermione again. Hermione's face was wet with tears. She stroked Hermione's cheek before pushing the finger into Hermione's mouth. 

"You like that?" She asked, almost menacingly. Hermione nodded.

"Suck," Pansy commanded, and Hermione dutifully obeyed. Pansy closed her eyes for a moment at the sensation of Hermione's tongue encircling her finger. Then she sharply withdrew her hand, and slapped Hermione's cheek.

"You're such a little whore, aren't you," she said. "Imagine if your public could see you now, their strong, commanding minister, all tied up and begging for me to let you come." 

With that, Pansy moved back and took out her wand, casting a spell to lengthen the rope binding Hermione. Hermione fell forwards. Her face was a foot above the bed and her nipples grazed the sheets, while her arms stretched behind and above her, still bound.

Pansy tapped her wand against the whip, and it snaked between Hermione's ankles. Hermione's legs were snapped apart and she felt her knees burn against the sheets as the whip solidified into a rod and cuffs snapped in place around each of her ankles. 

Hermione felt incredibly vulnerable, her arse in the air and her most private parts exposed. Pansy stood back and admired her lover's body, bound, collared and whip-marked, face red and tear-stained.

Pansy unclasped her own bra, letting it fall to the floor, and stepped out of her knickers. The cool air felt delicious over her nipples. She threw a glance in the direction of the radio, wordlessly and wandlessly changing the song to play that one by Nine Inch Nails that she liked.

"Please," Hermione begged, voice no more than a whisper. Pansy took a pair of clamps from the bedside table and clipped them to Hermione's nipples. 

Then, Pansy lightly traced a finger down Hermione's back, beginning at the collar and ending at her anus. Pansy's finger circled the, hole, then, murmering a spell, Pansy slid her finger inside. Hermione clenched tight around the finger, before loosening as her body got used to the sensation. 

Pansy moved the finger around inside Hermione, moving it in and out, before adding a second finger, as Hermione rocked back, fucking herself on Pansy's hand.

"You like that?" Pansy asked, and her voice was rough. Hermione gave an answering moan. Pansy wandlessly summoned a plug from the bedside table, and, with a quick spell to slick it up, removed her fingers and pushed it deep inside Hermione's anus, not stopping until it was all the way inside.

Hermione screamed. Pansy slapped her arse, and the plug moved inside her. Pansy summoned another vibrator and pushed it into her own vagina, already slick and wet. She flicked it to the highest setting, before dropping to her knees behind Hermione. 

"Please," Hermione begged, her voice broken and desperate. She felt like her whole body was on fire.

Pansy licked the length of Hermione's vulva, quickly and skilfully sucking on the clitoris. Hermione could no longer stay quiet, each breath coming as a moan as she felt her orgasm building.

Pansy knelt up again, and reached over to pull on the collar. With her other hand, she massaged Hermione's clitoris, stroking her through her orgasm. Hermione arched her back and screamed as she came. 

Finally touching her own clitoris, Pansy came moments later. 

Breathing heavily, Pansy waved a hand to vanish the ropes and unclasp the spreader bar, and Hermione collapsed forwards. She groaned as she rolled over, gingerly flexing her wrists.

Pansy turned off and pulled out her own vibrator, then shuffled over to Hermione, gently removing the buttplug and unclipling the nipple clamps. Hermione sat up, and Pansy crawled over to sit on her lap, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss, the salty taste of Hermione still in her mouth.

She carefully, almost reverently, ran her hands up Hermione's sides, cupping her breasts before gently unclipping the collar and letting it fall to the bed.

They broke the kiss, and Pansy coaxed Hermione to turn over so she could apply the healing salve to where the whip had cut her.

"You're so beautiful," Pansy murmered, using a wipe to clean between Hermione's legs. 

Later, Hermione held Pansy's lithe body in her arms. Their legs tangled together and Pansy's silky black hair tickled Hermione's nose.

"I love you," Hermione said, on the edge of sleep.

"I love you, too," Pansy replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This was inspired by a piece of artwork by @upthehillnsfw on tumblr: http://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/147546022191/pansy-hermione-keep-reading-for-full
> 
> The nine inch nails song is of course Closer (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ccY25Cb3im0)


End file.
